Point of View
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Tergantung dari sisi mana yang terlihat bahwa pada akhirnya Yunho harus memilih, tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya terluka, atau mencoba melangkah pada masa depan yang penuh misteri. Bersama Jaejoong atau Changmin.
1. dilemma

Point of View

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary :Tergantung dari sisi mana yang terlihat bahwa pada akhirnya Yunho harus memilih, tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya terluka, atau mencoba melangkah pada masa depan yang penuh misteri. Bersama Jaejoong atau Changmin.

.

.

_The story begins.._

.

.

Angin malam berhembus memainkan tirai jendela yang terbuka. Memberi hawa dingin pada pria yang tengah berdiri di balkon. Bukannya segera masuk untuk menghangatkan diri, ia tetap ditempat dan sibuk menghisap rokoknya.

"_Hyung.._" Panggil seseorang yang berada dari dalam apartemen dengan nada menggantung membuat pria yang tengah berada di balkon menoleh.

"Min, kau terbangun?" Kembali ia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, membuat bentuk abstrak yang menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya balik bertanya.

"_Hyung, _bisakah tidak merokok terlalu sering? Tidak baik untuk pernapasanmu." Yang dinasehati hanya terkekeh, lalu menjawab.

"Jadi sekarang Shim Changmin berubah menjadi alim dan berhenti merokok juga?" Pria yang bernama Shim Changmin, yang sedari tadi berada di dalam apartemen kini ikut berdiri di balkon dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi-sisi balkon.

"Setidaknya aku bukan Jung Yunho yang melampiaskan stresnya pada tiap batang rokok."

Pria yang bernama Jung Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk meraih bungkus rokok yang berada di kantung celananya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan dan meremas rambutnya.

"_Hyung _bukan maksudku-" Ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Yunho menciumnya dengan kasar. Bibir sehabis merokok itu terasa memabukkan bagi Changmin. Bukannya memberontak, Changmin membalasnya.

.

.

Entah bagaimana mereka sudah berada di kamar tidur, dengan napas terengah-engah Changmin mendorong dada Yunho.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam sehari. Mengertilah aku." Yang menjadi lawan bicara menatap matanya intens, merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk Changmin erat.

"Maka dari itu, jangan ceramahi aku lagi." Dan alam mimpi siap menjemput mereka pada jam 3 pagi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapan Changmin tak ayal membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Mereka baru saja selesai tampil pada salah satu stasiun televisi dan kini tengah mengistirahatkan diri di ruang artis yang tersedia sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

TVXQ, masih ingat bagaimana kisah berjaya boyband satu ini? Bagaikan seorang raja. Menjadi pemimpin pada setiap tangga lagu.

Dan bagaikan sebuah kerajaan, ada masa-masa sulit. Dalam kenyataan terjadi perpecahan pada anggota.

3 orang anggota pergi. Menempuh perjalanan mereka dengan kapal sendiri mengarungi dunia hiburan. Tak lagi bernaung pada kapal yang sama. TVXQ.

Ini waktu dimana mereka mencoba bangkit, meraih puing-puing kesuksesan mereka di masa lalu, memperkuat diri lewat pengalaman mereka dalam bermusik.

Dan ketika waktu sudah tiba. Raja sudah kembali pada tahtanya. TVXQ siap untuk kembali.

_Magnae_ yang tetap berada disisinya ini terus berusaha keras untuk bekerja. Belum lagi konser yang sudah mulai tersusun jadwalnya mengakibatkan mereka kurang tidur. Ah, juga kegiatan dimalam hari yang mereka lakukan.. tentu saja menguras banyak tenaga juga.

"_Hyung, _sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan seluruh isi kulkas." Mendengar ucapan Changmin membuat tawa Yunho meledak. Spontanitas yang Changmin berikan padanya benar-benar memiliki reaksi besar.

Sambil mengelus kepala Changmin, Yunho berkata, "Makanlah sepuasmu." Changmin membalasnya dengan senyum. Bahagia. Ukuran mata yang asimetris itu terbentuk ketika Changmin tersenyum tulus.

"Aku... juga akan memberi makan pada beruang ganas pada dirimu kok _hyung." _ Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan Changmin yang kelewat 'intim' di ruangan yang sering dilewati banyak staff. Yang berkata hanya tersenyum menggoda lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

"Changmin, jangan pernah bermain dengan beruang yang kelaparan."

* * *

.

.

"_Yun.."_

_._

_._

"_Yun, bisa kau cicipi rasa makanan ini?"_

_._

_._

"_- berhenti menggelitiku! Ahaha geli sekali!"_

_._

_._

"_Yun, kau.. tidak apa-apa?"_

_._

_._

"_Aku bukannya ingin pergi darimu Yun, aku-"_

_._

_._

"_AKH! YUNHOOO!"_

_._

_._

"_-bisakah kau merasakan cintaku disini. Dihatimu?"_

_._

_._

"Haah, haah.." Semua begitu cepat. Kilasan memori itu kembali menghantui Yunho. Masih dengan deru napas yang tak teratur, ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Mimpi itu datang lagi, mengingatkannya tentang semua kejadian nyata di masa lalu.

03.00 AM

'_Shit!' _maki Yunho dalam hati. waktu tidurnya terganggu setiap jam 3 pagi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat ini. Dengan mimpi yang sama.

Menormalkan ritme napasnya, Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya mencari ketenangan. Merasa cukup, Yunho kembali membuka matanya.

Ia tak bisa bergerak. Changmin merangkulnya begitu erat.

Dengan perlahan, ia menggeser tubuh Changmin yang sepertiganya meniban tubuhnya dan kembali menyelimutinya. Meraih _boxer _yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur, Yunho keluar dari kamar tidur.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Terlihat lebih lenggang dibanding tadi pagi karena mereka-lebih tepatnya Changmin menghabiskan hampir setengah dari isi kulkas. Meraih botol air minum, Yunho kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon.

Memainkan jemari tangannya pada bibir botol, pikiran Yunho melayang jauh dari realita. Asa yang tak mungkin terjadi untuk saat ini.

.

.

Atau mungkin selamanya.

.

.

Takdir sudah tergariskan. Bagaimana kisahnya dengan Jaejoong, semua kenyataan itu. Tanpa kepura-puraan.

Pertemuan yang telah terjadi dari waktu ke waktu membuat masing-masing berpikir bahwa itu adalah takdir. Semua senyum, tawa, sedih, pertengkaran.

Dan lagi Yunho kembali mengingatkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk berhenti mengenai hal ini.

Menunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tanaman, meraba-raba tanah dan menaikkan alis.

Seingatnya ia menyembunyikan bungkus rokok dan koreknya disini. Mencari dengan lebih hati-hati, Yunho menemukan secarik kertas.

* * *

_'Hyung, kau tertangkap olehku mencari rokok lagi. Berhentilah. Kau bisa cepat mati. Ya walaupun bibir beraroma mint itu memang selalu menggoda- pokoknya tidak. Aku akan mengontrol tiap batangnya mulai sekarang. dan... saranghae.'_

_-evil magnae_

* * *

"Dasar kau.." ucapan Yunho ternhenti karena kini bibirnya tengah tersenyum. Changmin terkadang tidak terlihat begitu perduli, tapi ia mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memberikan rasa kepeduliannya.

Ketika mereka berdiri sejajar, Changmin pasti akan menekuk sedikit tubuhnya agar Yunho terlihat lebih tinggi. Meski tinggi mereka tak jauh beda.

Changmin.. memberi tempat nyaman untuk Yunho.

Changmin.. juga memberi cinta untuk jiwa dan raganya.

Apa semuanya belum cukup untukmu, hei Jung Yunho?

Meremas rambutnya frustasi, tidak bisakah ia jujur pada diri sendiri?

Kemana perginya pemimpin yang adil dan mengerti dalam setiap situasi itu?

Apa karena terlalu lama tidak terjun dalam dunia musik mengakibatkan keahliannya menumpul?

"_Hyung?_" Yunho menghentikan aksi meremas rambutnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Min, kau terbangun?" Changmin tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mendekatkan dirinya menuju tempat Yunho kini berdiri. Meraih kertas yang masih berada pada genggaman Yunho, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Masuklah _hyung, _angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan." Sepeninggal Changmin yang kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen, Yunho kembali larut dalam pikirannya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu balkon.

Changmin tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita pada waktu yang sama. Changmin memberi waktu untuk Yunho menata pikirannya dan merasa siap untuk bercerita.

_Jadi.. Jung Yunho. Tidakkah kau begitu egois disaat semua keajaiban didepan mata dan kau memikirkan keajaiban yang kini telah musnah?_

To be Continued

Note : gak bisa milih antara yunjae dan homin. Mereka berdua sekarang jadi pilihan paling sulit. Hm.. gak tau ini tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan kata yang sedikit untuk dijadiin satu chap karena masih permulaan, belum ada konflik. Mungkin rata2 yang dipake sudut pandang ketiga pengamat. Kalo pake sudut itu kayaknya lebih bisa menggali feel satu peran. Kira-kira cerita ini chapnya gak akan begitu banyak 10 udah max. Kritik dan saran silahkan : )


	2. at least, at the end

Point of View

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Tergantung dari sudut mana yang dilihat. pada akhirnya Yunho harus memilih, tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya terluka, atau mencoba melangkah pada masa depan yang penuh misteri. Bersama Jaejoong atau Changmin.

2. At least. At the end.

.

.

Ia mendapatkannya, pada akhirnya.

Ia memilikinya, pada akhirnya.

Jung Yunho yang selama ini dielu-elukan berpasangan dengan anggota yang lain, jaraknya yang jauh sebagai _leader _dan dirinya sebagai _magnae_, pada akhirnya? Jung Yunho berada dipelukannya.

Bolehkah Shim Changmin menyombongkan diri barang sebentar untuk hal ini?

Ia bersabar. Menahan perasaan bertahun-tahun kepada Jung Yunho yang jelas-jelas sedang memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. bersikap biasa ketika momen sepasang kekasih itu tertangkap kamera bahkan terekam.

Siapa pasangan Jung Yunho pada saat itu Shim Changmin? Tak mau menyebut namanya?

Hahaha. Pengecut.

Sebutan itu terus terngiang di kepala Changmin. Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini. Ia bukanlah pengecut.

Kim Jaejoong. Ya namanya Kim Jaejoong. _Umma_nya dalam band.

Yang memiliki _doe eyes, _yang selalu mendapat tatapan lembut dari mata musang.

Yang memiliki senyum tulus, yang selalu mendapat senyum miring dari bibir berbentuk hati.

Yang kembali muncul memenuhi pikiran Yunho baru-baru ini.

Iri? Tentu saja.

Ia, butuh waktu yang lama dan usaha yang keras untuk memasuki hati Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong?

Berusaha saja tidak. Tiap menit tak pernah terlewatkan dalam pikiran Yunho tentang Jaejoong.

.

.

Meraba tempat tidur disebelahnya, membuat Changmin mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi.

Yunho tak ada disebelahnya, lagi.

Melilitkan asal selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuhnya, Changmin menelusuri apartemen yang mulai terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk lewat kisi-kisi jendela.

Yunho_nya _tak ada dimanapun.

Merasa haus, Changmin membuka kulkas dan meraih botol air minum. Ia menemukan catatan yang tertempel pada pintu kulkas.

* * *

Aku keluar sebentar, ada urusan. Makanlah duluan.

-Yunho

* * *

"Penuh rahasia, eh?" Bukannya bersiap-siap untuk mandi, Changmin kembali ke kamar. Membuka lemari dan menemukan berangkas besi.

Berangkas besi yang berisi kode dengan 6 dijit.

Berangkas besi milik Jung Yunho.

Berangkas besi itu baru ia temukan sejak mereka _comeback _sebagai duo. Namun sayangnya sampai sekarang Yunho dengan lihainya menyimpan _password _berangkas tersebut tanpa Changmin ketahui.

Changmin tahu pasti ada barang yang berharga yang yunho simpan disini. Bila tidak ada untuk apa Yunho menyimpannya dalam berangkas besi?

Menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, Changmin mencoba memecahkan kode tersebut.

Hanya ada 4 kesempatan baginya untuk bisa membukanya.

Tanggal mereka debut?

Mencoba menekan 6 angka, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tanggal berpisahnya 3 anggota?

Tidak terjadi apa-apa juga.

Cukup. Changmin tak ingin membuang semua 4 kesempatan yang ia punya hanya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mengusap wajahnya perlahan, ia menatap jam dinding, sudah siang ternyata.

Melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, Changmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Nyatanya kebiasaannya untuk kembali tertidur tak berubah.

.

.

* * *

"Min, bangun."

"..."

"Min, cepat bangun, aku sudah membuat _ddeobokki _untukmu."

Seperti Changmin biasanya, mendengar nama makanan langung mengaktifkan seluruh kinerja tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang terlentang dalam posisi tidur itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan membentur kepala Yunho.

"_Hyung, _kau tidak apa-apa?" Masih dengan kesadaran yang terbatas, Changmin mencoba menyentuh dahi Yunho, namun tangan Yunho terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"_Gwhencana,_ kutunggu kau di meja makan." Duduk di tempat tidur dalam diam, Changmin menerka-nerka bagaimana seharusnya ia bertindak. Namun perutnya tak sabar minta diisi, alhasil tanpa menggunakan pakaian terlebih dahulu-hanya menggunakan selimut yang lagi-lagi ia lilitkan pada tubuhnya, ia menuju meja makan menyusul Yunho.

Changmin melihat Yunho tengah menata makanan yang tersedia di piringnya dan piring Yunho. Menyadari keberadaan Changmin, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau... ingin membuatku memilih harus memakan makanan ini atau dirimu?" mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti, Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di kursi.

Meraih sumpit serta sendok, Changmin berdoa terlebih dahulu lalu manyantap makanannya.

"Tidakkah itu terasa sakit?" Changmin berhenti menguyah makanan saat suara Yunho memecah keheningan.

Menatap Yunho yang belum menyentuh makanannya, Changmin balik bertanya, "_Hyung, _kenapa tidak makan?"

Dan kini Yunho tak menjawab, melainkan bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Changmin. Berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya tepat di seputar leher Changmin.

"Apakah...-" Ucap Yunho sembari jemarinya menelusuri ruam-ruam-lebih tepatnya memar merah yang terbilang tak banyak tercipta pada kulit Changmin. Lalu mengecupnya satu per satu.

"hm.." Changmin hanya mencoba menikmatinya dalam diam. Namun hatinya serasa membuncah.

"-ini karena semalam?" Jemari Yunho tak berhenti pada pada lekukan leher serta pundak Changmin, namun bergerak turun kebawah mengikuti garis yang terbentuk dari cakaran sampai belakang punggung hingga mengenai lilitan selimut.

Changmin menoleh tepat ketika Yunho menatapnya intens. Meraih tangan Yunho yang masih setia berada pada lilitan selimutnya, Changmin berucap, "Kau.. semalam begitu kasar _hyung._"

Yunho membawa wajah Changmin lebih dekat dengannya, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tak lama kegiatan itu berhenti dikarenakan kebutuhan pasokan oksigen. Keduanya menatap masing-masing yang berada dihadapannya.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Changmin, yang merasa kecewa karena kehangatannya menghilang terus mengikuti langkah yang diambil Yunho dengan pandangannya.

_Sriet._

_Prang._

"_Hyung_, seharusnya aku habiskan dulu makanan itu sebelum kau-_" _ Changmin tak lagi dapat berkata-kata ketika kini tubuhnya diangkat ke atas meja makan dan kembali sibuk dengan ciuman panas yang Yunho berikan.

Jemari Yunho sudah berada pada lilitan selimut Changmin. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memegangnya.

"Kau..-" ucapan Yunho terhenti karena napasnya yang tersengal dan perlakuan Changmin yang menjilati telinganya dan jemarinya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

"-lebih memilih makanan atau..-" Yunho menggantungkan perkataannya dan mulai membuka ikatan pada lilitan selimut.

"- menjadi makananku?" Kegiatan Changmin terhenti. Menatap balik mata musang yang sedari tadi menatapnya seakan dapat menembus pikirannya. Memutar matanya, Changmin menjawab. "Menjual jiwaku untuk makanan, menjual jiwa dan raga untuk diserahkan kepada Jung Yunho. Kau puas?"

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya di kamar saja? di tengah meja makan dan sekitarnya penuh pecahan beling bukan ide yang bagus kurasa."

"Kurasa sudah terlanjur melihat keadaanmu yang tak terbungkus apa-apa sekarang." Changmin baru menyadari bahwa kini tak sehelai benangpun menutupi dirinya. Menatap Yunho yang menatapnya tanpa kedip, lalu berkata.

"Dingin _hyung."_

"Benarkah? Aku sudah sampai panas membara. Mau kubantu menghangatkan?"

Seakaan menimbang-nimbang, Changmin mendekatkan kepala Yunho hingga kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Tanpa bertanya _hyung _sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan tersenyum lebar dan mulai membantu menghangatkan tubuh sang Kekasih diatas meja makan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Kriing_

_Kriing_

Merasa terganggu oleh suara yang ia pikir telepon, Changmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengusapnya.

Menyadari posisinya yang tengah berada di meja makan dan pria yang berada diatasnya meniban penuh dirinya dan selimut yang melilit tubuh mereka asal.

Menggeser tubuh Yunho perlahan dan kembali menyelimutinya, Changmin memakai kemaja Yunho yang semlam sempat ia lempar. Tanpa mengancingkannya terlebih dahulu, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati menghindari beling dari pecahan piring dan gelas karena tindakan Yunho yang asal saja menarik tatakan meja makan tanpa merapihkan piring dan gelas terlebih dahulu.

_Kriing_

_Kriing_

"Ya! Tunggu." Kakinya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kejadian semalam membuatnya kembali berjalan lambat. Menopang pinggangnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, ia mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering di nakas yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur di kamarnya.

Terkejut melihat nama panggilan yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Changmin segera menoleh ke arah dapur takut-takut Yunho sudah terbanngun.

"_Halo, Changmin."_

"Kau.. sudah melakukannya?"

"_Tentu saja. sejak tadi pagi aku meneleponmu dan kau baru mengangkatnya siang?! Astaga,apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Privasiku. Kirimkan lewat _e-mail_ ya."

"_Chang-"_

"Min, kau menelpon siapa?" Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui suara yang benar-benar ia kenal, suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu meneriakkan namanya ketika mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku... menelpon _umma_ku _hyung." _Cepat-cepat Changmin mematikan sambungan telepon ponselnya.

Menguap, Yunho sembari berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Aku mandi dulu. Kau mau kubantu membersihkan semuanya?"

"Nanti aku akan menyusul." Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Yunho menangguk dan berjalan lagi menuju kamar mandi. Merasa Yunho letaknya jauh darinya, Changmin kembali menelepon.

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba dimatikan?"_

"Ada pengganggu."

"_Lebih baik berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Memata-matai itu bukanlah tindakan yang baik. Mereka hanya bertemu dan berbincang biasa sa-"_

"ITULAH MASALAHNYA!" Changmin terkejut menyadari bahwa yang berteriak adalah dirinya sendiri. Napasnya tak lagi teratur.

"Mereka.. diam-diam bertemu. Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa Yunho seharusnya terus terang berbicara denganku. Aku berusaha menahan untuk tidak memaksanya bercerita. Tapi apa ini balasannya? Aku juga menahan lama perasaan kepadanya dan akhirnya mendapatkannya apa balasannya aku dikhianati?! Jawab aku!"

"_Tenang. Setidaknya kau saat ini memenangkan hatinya."_

Ya. Benar.

Setidaknya Changmin berada yang paling dekat dengan Yunho.

Setidaknya Changmin adalah partner kerja dan ranjang dengan Yunho.

Setidaknya.. Changmin memberi semua apa yang ia punya untuk Yunho.

Kalau Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa Changmin adalah rumah yang akan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tanpa ada kebohongan. Inilah kenyataannya. Tidakkah Yunho tahu bahwa tiap sudut rumah memiliki ruang yang tersembunyi?

Ya Changmin pun juga sama. Meski ia memang orang yang paling jujur menurut Yunho. Changmin tetaplah manusia. Ia.. juga memiliki rahasia.

"Kirimkan sekarang. video Yunho bersama **Jaejoong**. Kubilang sekarang."

To be Continued

terimakasih untuk responnya untuk cerita ini. saya bukan orang yang benar-benar kompetrn dalam menulis cerita. update tidak dapat dijadwalkan, ide muncul sesuai mood. dan kadang muncul kembali setelah berhibernasi panjang. dan sekarng sedang mulai banyak ujian.

chao kedua ini sudut pandang Changmin meskipun tidak semua pengamat. chap keetiga akan lebih mudah dimengerti dibanding chap satu dan kedua karena untuk menciptakan relasi dulu setelah itu baru ada penjelasan di chap ketiga.

karena pertanyaan yang diberikan sama, saya akan menjawabnya disini:

1. siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Yunho?

ending saat ini sudah saya dapatkan, alur sudah lebih tersusun, jadi tunggu saja kelanjutsn ceritanya. dan cerita ini tidak ada maksud untuk _bash _chara lain. semua ini untuk mendukung jalannya cerita.

2. Author itu yunjae apa homin shipper?

kalau ditanya, saya DBSK shipper:) hahaha kalau ada. saya bahkan gak bisa memilih diantara 5 anggota tersebut. kadang saya bisa membuat cerita yunjae, kadang homin. tergantung ide yang muncul.

untuk segala pujiannya terimakasih, saya akan berusaha untuk meningkatkannya kembali. terimakasih untuk soal menyemangati, yosh. kita juga salin semangat untuk dewa-dewa dari timur ini.

thanks to :

Min, YuyaLoveSungmin,niyalaw,kyuki Yanagishita, loupeu, AYUhomin, guest, jiraniats, alcici349,

mayahahaha,EverLasting Fujoshi, shin min hyo, gdtop, Dan Konosuke, HoMin'eL, fictin94

p.s. maaf bila ada salah penulisan nama.

p.s. p.s. dari kamar yang penuh tumpukkan buku.


	3. our conversation

Point of View

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Tergantung dari sudut mana yang dilihat. pada akhirnya Yunho harus memilih, tetap terpaku pada masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya terluka, atau mencoba melangkah pada masa depan yang penuh misteri. Bersama Jaejoong atau Changmin.

3. Our conversation

.

.

"_Noona,_ kau.. tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Jaejoong menatap gusar wanita yang kini tengah berbincang dengannya saat _break _syuting film.

"Aku tidak akan cerita padamu kalau semua bohong, selama di Running Man, dia menanyakanmu kepadaku. _'Noona, _bukankah berada di satu perusahaan yan sama?' lalu '_Noona, _bagaimana keadaannya?' dan juga-"

Ucapan Song Jihyo serasa jauh di telinga Jaejoong. Dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri bahwa mengetahui seseorang yang mengatakan benci padanya bertanya mengenai dirinya. Jung Yunho menanyakan dirinya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, ayo. Waktu _break _sudah habis." Tepukan tangan Song Jihyo pada pundak Jaejoong membawanya pada dunia nyata kembali. Bangkit dari kursinya, Jaejoong mengikuti lawan mainnya dalam film itu meski pikirannya tak lagi fokus.

"_Yun, apa tak apa seperti ini? Berkencan saat yang lain tertidur?"_

"_Habis kau mau berkenan kapan lagi? Di tengah-tengah konser kita sambil melakukan skinship?"_

"_Aish, otakmu benar-benar mesum Yun. Pemandangan sungai Han memang tak ada duanya saat fajar seperti ini."_

"_Menurutku sungai Han kalah cantiknya denganmu."_

_BLUSH_

"_Yun.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Tetap peluk aku seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun."_

"_Ya, sampai kapanpun."_

.

.

Syuting film sudah selesai meski Jaejoong sempat melakukan NG. Bagaimana tidak, pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan seseorang dan hatinya berkecamuk dengan orang yang saat ini ia pikirkan. Setelah berpamitan dengan kru dan artis-artis, Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian samarannya.

Membuka tasnya, ia menemukan ponselnya terdapat pesan. Mengira-ngira bahwa pesan itu adalah dari salah satu personel JYJ, Jaejoong membuka pesan.

* * *

_From : private number_

_Jangan menjauhiku lagi. Aku sudah menunggumu diluar._

* * *

Pesan itu sudah membuat Jaejoong tahu siapa pengirimnya. Buru-buru dia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari pria yang mengirimkan pesan pada ponselnya, tapi nihil.

Bukan salahnya untuk menhindari pria ini. Terlalu sering Jaejoong berada didekatnya, semakin Jaejoong merasa tak berdaya bila tak berada disisinya. Meskipun pria itu-

_Kriing_

_Kriing_

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya, dari _private number. _pada akhirnya ia harus menghadapi hal ini.

"_Yobuseyo." _

"_Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku juga. Sudah yang ke 175 panggilan kurasa."_

"Yun, aku-"

"_Bogoshipo."_

"Yun, kita tidak seharusnya begini. Apa kata orang ka-"

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI PERKATAAN ORANG LAIN!"_

Pada titik inilah Jaejoong mengerti. Yang tersakiti bukan Cuma dirinya, tapi Yunho.. juga sama. Merasa berbincang lewat telepon tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Jaejoong kembali berkata,

"Kita bertemu di apartemenku saja, alamatnya-"

"_Aku sudah tahu."_

"Eh, apa?"

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong memarkirkan nobilnya di _basement _apartemennya, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menggunakan _lift _menuju lantai dimana apartemennya berada.

Dirinya dikejutkan dengan siluet tegap yang berada didepan pintu apartemen dirinya.

_Rambutnya._

_Pundaknya yang selalu menjadi tempat ternyaman, meski seluruh beban ditanggung disana._

_Punggungnya yang seksi._

_Lengannya yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan._

Dan kini pemilik tubuh itu menoleh, merasakan kehadiran Jaejoong. Tatapan matanya masih sama.

_Mata musang itu menatapnya lembut._

"Jae.." Panggilannya. Diucapkan kembali oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menuju pria dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat. Namun, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas tatapan benci yang Yunho tujukan kepadanya. Memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Jaejoong tersakiti.

Namun ketika ia menatap Yunho. Semuanya meghilang. Segalanya yang hitam itu berubah menjadi putih.

Bodoh? Tentu saja.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jaejoong mencoba rileks. Mengambil _card _untuk membuka pintu apartemennya ia berjalan mendekat.

Yunho. Ya. Meski Yunho hanya berada disebelahnya saja saat Jaejoong mencoba memasuki apartemennya dengan mamasukkan _password _sudah memberikan debaran yang cukup cepat dan aliran listrik yang entah datangnya dari mana.

"Ayo masuk." Melepas sepatu dan menanggalkan _coat, _Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat. Meski bukan hanya itu alasannya, ia ingin menenangkan degup jantungnya ke dalam keadaan yang normal. Meraih gelas untuk diisi air putih, Jaejoong meneguknya cepat.

Setelah merasa degup jantungnya tak lagi secepat tadi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali terkejut.

Yunho, dengan sebotol _vodka _yang isinya tinggal setengahditangannya menghampirinya. Mengingatkan akan kejadian dimasa lalu. Dimana saat Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"_Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."_

"_Aku bukannya ingin pergi darimu Yun, aku-"_

"_Yun,aku mohon, tolong jangan lakukan ini."_

_PLAK._

"_AKH! YUNHOOO!"_

_._

_._

"Satu botol _vodka _yang sama. Meski isinya masih tersisa setengah." Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa jarak antara tubuh mereka tak lagi jauh. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma alkohol pada Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan bahwa sebelumnya diluar tadi Yunho sempat membawa botol _vodka _di tangannya dan meminumnya dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kejadian itu kembali teringat dalam pikiranmu, _Boo?" _Mata Jaejoong membulat. Yunho mengelus pipinya lembut. Namun hanya dengan gerakan itu membuat Jaejoong berusaha mundur beberapa langkah.

Ia.. trauma.

Yunho melakukan itu padanya bukan karena cinta. Ia melakukannya... karena mabuk.

Kesal.

Marah.

Merasa terhianati.

Bahkan Jaejoong masih ingat ucapan Yunho setelah mereka berdua terbangun dari tidur singkat.

"_Aku tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu."_

Namun kini keadaannya sangat berlainan. Yunho datang menemuinya, meneleponnya berulang kali, sampai-sampai Jaejoong mencoba mengikat tangannya untuk tidak mengangkat telepon dari Yunho.

Karena bagaimanapun, Jaejoong _masih _mencintai Yunho.

Yunho kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu ia sudah tersudutkan, namun ia tak memilih pergi. Karena ia bisa melihat di mata Yunho, bahwa kesedihan terpancar di matanya.

"Hm.." Ciuman yang Yunho berikan masih sama. Bibirnya tak pernah berubah untuk selalu memanjakan dirinya, memberikan kecanduan bagi Jaejoong yang telah lama tak merasakannya.

Namun secara tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat tubuh Yunho limbung dengan salah satu tangannya mencengkram perutnya.

"Yunho!"

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menatap raut wajah Yunho yang kini tengah tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali alisnya mengerut menandakan ia menahan rasa sakit. Mengusap kepala Yunho perlahan, alisnya tak lagi mengerut seperti tadi.

Jaejoong merindukan semuanya. Kenangannya bersama Yunho. Mereka yang diam-diam pergi ke sungai Han untuk melihat pemandangan saat fajar, berbincang-bincang sampai tengah malam dan berhenti ketika salah satunya terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong telah selesai menyiapkan bubur untuk Yunho. Pasti itu karena lambungnya kembali bermasalah. Berjalan menuju gantungan _coat _Yunho, merogoh saku mencari obat yang biasanya Yunho bawa. Tak ada.

Baru saja Jaejoong berbalik menuju dapur kembali, kakinya menginjak kertas yang sepertinya berasal dari _coat _Yunho. Menunduk untuk mengambilnya, Jaejoong membaca isi kertas itu.

* * *

_Hyung, jangan lupa makan hanya karena kerja. Apakah besok kau baru pulang? Jangan lakukan itu lagi-meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Bangunkan aku terlebih dahulu. Entah diteriaki, dicubit, atau dicium-aku lebih suka opsi ketiga. Cepat pulang._

_-Voldemin_

* * *

Jaejoong tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia terkejut. Sangat. Ia baru mengetahui hubungan spesial antar Yunho dan Changmin saat ini.

"Jae?" Panggilan yang pasti berasal dari pria yang tengah berada di kamarnya membuat Jaejoong harus berpura-pura bertindak normal. Melipat catatan dalam tangannya dan membawa nampan bubur serta segelas air minum, Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho yang mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku.. kenapa?" Yunho memegang kepalanya. Pusing memang melanda saat terbangun dari tidur setelah mabuk.

"Minumlah dulu." Sambil menyerahkan gelas, Jaejoong mengambil bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran Yunho.

"Nah, sekarang makanlah. Buka mulutmu." Yunho membuka mulutnya, menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tapi Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak terpancing.

"Kita seharusnya tidak begini." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, benar. Seharusnya memang tak seperti ini. Ia dan Yunho seharusnya tak bersama kembali.

Meletakkan bubur di nampan, Jaejoong berucap, "Kau benar Yun. Kita seharusnya tidak-"

"Persetan dengan semuanya." Yunho kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong dalam keadaan terkejut tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. tubuhnya bergetar. Ia... takut.

Tangan Yunho yang tak memegang tengkuk Jaejoong memaksakan tangan Jaejoong yang berada didepan dadanya untuk beralih ke lehernya. Namun Jaejoong tak menurutinya.

Merasa kesal, Yunho dengan tenaga yang entah dari mana membawa Jaejoong ke tempat tidur bersamanya dan tetap menciumnya. Memerangkap Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya dengan kedua tangannya disisi kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Traumanya belum sembuh. Begitu juga dengan apa yang baru ia ketahui sekarang.

Bahwa Yunho sudah menjadi kekasih Changmin.

.

.

Changmin, _soul fighter _nya.

.

.

Changmin, si bungsu dari keluarga TVXQ.

.

.

Ia.. jahat.

Benar-benar jahat. Ia menikmati pertemuannya dengan Yunho meski sudah mengetahui bahwa Changmin, akan terluka pada akhirnya.

Bukankah itu seperti dirimu, Kim Jaejoong?

"Hentikan.. umh.." Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho yang masih menciumnya tanpa henti.

Ia merasakan matanya memanas. Setetes air mata turun dari matanya lalu turun ke pipinya. Ia lemas. Terserah apa yang mau Yunho lakukan padanya, entah mengulang kejadian dulu, ia sudah pasrah.

Namun hal itu tidak Yunho lakukan. Ia berhenti. Menghentikan kegiatannya ketika merasakan air mengenai pipinya juga yang ternyata air mata Jaejoong. Memejamkan matanya, Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan berucap, "Maaf."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasa sedikit lega bahwa ingatannya mengenai masa lalu tidak terulang lagi. Masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Jaejoong menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia cengkram kepada Yunho yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahnya.

"Aku.. menemukan ini terjatuh dari _coat_mu." Menaikkan alis bingung, Yunho menerima kertas yang Jaejoong berikan.

Jaejoong membaca saksama ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan Yunho. Mencoba menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan.

"Jae-"

"Jihyo-_noona _bercerita kepadaku bahwa kau menanyakan keadaanku. Untuk kau ketahui aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Yunho di kamar tidurnya.

Lengan itu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong seduktif. Meletakkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Jaejoong.

"Yun, lepas."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku lagi."

_Deg._

"Aku tahu aku salah soal kejadian di malam itu. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu. Aku mabuk. Entah mengapa saat itu lambungku tak memberontak seperti semalam. Mengucapkan kata kasar padamu pada saat kita terbangun setelah itu. "

"Aku.. masih bisa memaafkan hal ini Yun. Tapi Changmin? Kau pikir dia tidak mempunyai perasaan?" Jaejoong tidak masalah bila ia yang sakit. Tidak masalah kalau ia yang terluka. Namun bila mengetahui orang lain terluka karena dirinya, ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Hening.

Tak terdengar jawaban Yunho. Tanpa diberi tahu Jaejoong juga sudah tahu. Bahwa Yunho tak dapat memilih. Terpaku pada masa lalu yang semakin membuatnya terluka, atau mencoba melangkah pada masa depan yang penuh misteri. Bersama dirinya atau Changmin.

"Aku belum bisa membuat pilihan."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Yunho. Menatap lekat-lekat kepada mata musang yang juga balas menatapnya.

Disana ada rasa penyesalan dan terluka.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa semakin banyak kau memeluk orang-orang disisimu dengan erat agar mereka tak menghilang dari sisimu. Bukannya mereka tetap berada disisimu. Tapi yang menghilang adalah dirimu sendiri."

Seakan menikmati usapan lembut yang diberikan Jaejoong, Yunho menggenggam tangan yang selalu mengelus punggunggunya ketika Yunho sakit, memijat pundaknya bila Yunho mengalami beban yang berat.

"Maaf karena beraninya aku menemuimu setelah kejadian itu. Membentakmu padahal itu semua salahku. Meneleponmu seperti orang gila. Mabuk agar bisa bertemu... pengecut. Aku benar-benar pengecut."

"Yun.."

"Maka dari itu, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk melalui ini semua?"

_Jaejoong seharusnya berkata tidak._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong seharusnya tidak bersikap baik kepada Yunho_

_._

_._

_.__Jaejoong seharusnya tak mengijinkan Yunho masuk ke apartemen bersamanya._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong seharusnya tak bertemu Yunho._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong seharusnya-_

.

.

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu semampuku." Berada didekapannya lagi. Merasakan hangatnya Yunho yang lama tak ia rasakan.

"Sampai akhir?"

"Ya. Sampai akhir." Kembali kedua tangan itu menautkan jemari masing-masing. Beserta kedua bibir yang saling bertemu membagi rasa kerinduan.

_._

_._

_-seharusnya Jaejoong tak jatuh cinta pada Yunho._

To be continued

note :

hm.. chap ini lebih panjang dari chap yang lain. mungkin karena banyak penjelasan disini tentang chap sebelumnya.

film yang dimaksud disini itu jackal is coming, ah ada yang nonton FM Jaejoong kah? saya gak nonton. katanya suara Jaejoong habis ya? terlalu kelelahan sepertinya.

karena rata-rata pertanyaannya sama. jadi disatukan aja ya.

1. homin / yunjae?

ending sudah saya tentukan, jadi mengikuti alur yang sudah terbentuk, maaf kalau nanti tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, karena saya benar-benar menyukai keduanyaX)

nah, ini ada pertanyaan dari nn. tadinya niat saya mau kasih surprise untuk chap ketiga ini _angle _dari jaejoong. tapi jadi salah paham:)

jadi chap pertama yunho, kedua changmin, ketiga Jaejoong. lalu balik lagi dari urutan awal.

yuyalovesungmin : evil maknae emang seksi abisX) hahaha Yunho udah sibuk joget2 dikamar mandi sepertinya.

min : apa ini udah update asap? kayaknya besok2 gak bisa update secepat ini. udah masuk ujian-_-

loupeu :*ikut lempar kulkas* yunho masih dilema antara milih Jaejoong atau Changmin.

fiction94 : iya kasihan Changmin:'( *peluk vodemin

bisa dipastikan saya akan lama tidak update, tapi selagi ada waktu akan saya usahakan.

thanks to :

Min, YuyaLoveSungmin,niyalaw,kyuki Yanagishita, loupeu, AYUhomin, guest, jiraniats, alcici349,

mayahahaha,EverLasting Fujoshi, shin min hyo, gdtop, Dan Konosuke, HoMin'eL, fiction94, loupeu AYUnhomin, yjs, nn.

p.s. maaf bila ada salah dalam penulisan nama.

p.s. p.s. dari kamar yang penuh kertas coretan

kritik dan saran silahkan :)


End file.
